The present application is directed to methods for correcting spinal deformities and, more particularly, to methods of applying a corrective force to one or more of the vertebral members.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various deformities may affect the normal alignment and curvature of the vertebral members. Scoliosis is one example of a deformity of the spine in the coronal plane, in the form of an abnormal curvature. While a normal spine presents essentially a straight line in the coronal plane, a scoliotic spine can present various lateral curvatures in the coronal plane. The types of scoliotic deformities include thoracic, thoracolumbar, lumbar or can constitute a double curve in both the thoracic and lumbar regions. Scoliosis may also include abnormal translation and rotation in the axial and sagittal planes. Schuermann's kyphosis is another example of a spinal deformity that affects the normal alignment of the vertebral members in one or more planes. Further, a fracture of one or more of the vertebral members may cause misalignment along the spine. The term “deformity” and the like is used herein to describe the various types of spinal misalignment.